Gamble and Lose
by TheBlueGummyBear
Summary: Marrying Sasuke Uchiha was a dream come true. Or maybe a dream that turns into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Man

♥ **°****Behind her smile****° ♥**

**Disclaimer: I was working on my new manga. "Naruto Shippuden" it was called. The more and more I drew, the more money….. I grinned evilly and chuckled. Slowly, I outlined a perfect drawing of Naruto. I opened my eyes. Dammit! It's just a dream! Obviously I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kimimoto does. That lucky bastard.**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**I thought that marrying Sasuke Uchiha was a dream come true. He loved me, I guess. What could be better than that? Then again, why does he leave me every night? He's hiding something. But all I can do is hide the pain, all of it, behind my smile.**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno, a beautiful pink-haired woman, has finally gotten her dream to come true. On one night, the Sasuke Uchiha had finally proposed to her, confessing to her about his feelings. After two happy years, he said that he had a meeting one night. Sakura waited all night, but he didn't come back until the next morning. She understood about his work, but why did he smell like smoke and beer? Why did he look someone who had just been drunk? Why did he have smell a bit like….perfume?**

**A/N: Hey, minna! Sorry about my other story! I found it too hard to continue it so I decided to start on a new one. My first story will be on hold right now. This story is supposed to be angst and sad. Lmao different then my other one XD. Just to let you know, this story goes straight into when Sakura and Sasuke are already married. Gomenesai about my other story again so to make it up, enjoy this one! 3**

_xuxuStrawberryGurlxuxu_ – Sakura talking (kinda like narrator)

**xuxuStrawberryGurlxuxu – **Inner Sakura

* * *

♥ **Chapter 1- The Perfect Man ♥**

_Marriage is a promise between two people who are deeply in love with each other._

_A promise that is made through a proposal. A promise made by one another. _

_A promise that was not meant to be broken, tied with love._

_But he broke it. He broke that promise. The one that he made first._

_He was the one who proposed to me. But I was an idiot. A fool. I said yes, I thought that marrying him would be the best thing in the world. He was the man that every girl wished for. But he chose me. Me, Sakura Haruno. I never really knew the true reason why he chose me. _

_So I asked him. Why me? Why me out of those billion other girls who'd love to say yes?_

_He replied._

_He said "Because I love you"_

_Those words worked on me like magic. The more he said that, the more I fell in love._

_Heh. What a good actor._

_I should have known he could never love me._

_I should have known I was being used._

_I should have said something earlier._

_I should have said no when he proposed._

_I should have known he was lying to me._

_But you know what's funny? _

_All this time, when he left me each night, _

_I did know._

"Sakura, Sakura", a voice whispered in her ear, tickling her.

She slightly opened her eyes, but as the sunlight blinded her, she quickly closed them. Using her hands, she covered her body with silk covers and buried herself deep into the velvet pillows. The weight on the bed next to her shifted.

"Sakura. Sakura", the voice repeated. She groaned. It was like a voice of an angel. Deep, mysterious yet pleading. The way her name rolled off of his lips slowly lulled her to sleep once more. Her brief slumber was disturbed when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a firm chest.

"Sakura. Wake up", he called to her. She gradually opened her eyes, her blurry vision slowly clearing. The sun was shining brightly out through the windows where the curtains were pushed back to its sides. She turned her head only to face a hard chest. She raised her emerald eyes to look up at a handsome pale face. Her face slowly flushed with happiness and smiled cutely.

"Hai", she replied. "Ohayo."

Sasuke smirked and lowered his head to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful", he whispered, nuzzling her soft pink hair, inhaling the strawberry shampoo scent. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest.

"Do I have to wake up?" she mumbled into his chest. Sasuke smiled softly and laid his chin on top of her head, tightening his grip on her.

"Yeah. I have to get to work and you have to meet Ino at the mall, remember?" he reminded her. Sakura loosened her grip and sighed.

"Oh fine. Wait. What time is it?" she asked suddenly. Sasuke lifted his arms from her waist and kicked off the covers. He turned around to check the clock on his night table.

"Uhh….it's 8:15", he answered rolling back to face her. Her eyes stared at him blankly before a wave of surprise flowed into her eyes. She quickly jumped out of bed, her hair slightly messed and her nightgown straps loosely falling off her shoulders. She quickly placed on her slippers and ran to the closet.

"Oh my god! It's 8:15 already! I'm so going to be late! Ahhhhh!! Ino-pig is going to kill me! Where's that outfit I chose yesterday? Wait! There it is! Oh my gosh! I still have to shower and fix my hair. Yep, I'm so getting killed by her!!!" she screamed in panic as she ran around the bedroom, grabbing everything she needed. Sasuke sat up in bed and chuckled in amusement as he watched his wife go crazy.

"What are you laughing at Sasuke-kun? IT IS NOT FUNNY!! How would you feel if porker tried to kill you? Huh? Huh? Oh you probably just give her one of those nasty glares you have! But I'm not you so I'll be dead before you know it! Oh no where did I put that necklace?" she shouted. She quickly grabbed her outfit and ran to the bed where Sasuke was. She ruffled his slightly tousled hair and pecked his lips. Then, she sprinted to the bathroom door.

"Well, you take care at work. Don't come home too late", she yelled over her shoulder. "I love you!" She slammed the bathroom door and pretty soon, all Sasuke heard was the shower turning on. He sighed and smirked. He was so used to this. His wife is just so absolutely clueless when it comes to meetings at work and meetings with friends. He ran his hand through his raven hair. He better get ready for work before he turns out like Sakura. He jumped out of the king-sized bed and grabbed his suit. He smirked, hearing Sakura's pretty voice singing as it echoed throughout the bathroom.

He smiled softly and stuffed his arms into the sleeves of his coat. He glanced at the bathroom door and mumbled something.

"I love you too", he whispered as he opened the bedroom door.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she ran her comb through her bubblegum hair. She quickly pulled back strands of hair with an emerald clip. Grabbing her purse, she walked out of the bedroom. The sound of her high heels echoed down the hallway as she made her way to the stairs. Carefully, she walked with grace down the stairs, holding the railing. 

"Ohayo, Sakura-hime", one of the maids greeted at the bottom of the steps, bowing respectively. Sakura smiled gently and nodded her head.

"Ohayo, Matsuri", she replied as she passed by to make her way to the kitchen. Matsuri quickly followed her, careful not to trip in front of the mistress. Sakura walked over to the mahogany table and set herself on the comfortable, cushioned chairs. A meal was quickly placed in front of her.

"Today's breakfast is eggs and cheese, bacon and toast. The coffee has two teaspoons of milk and one sugar", recited Matsuri who had taken her place on the right of Sakura. Sakura grinned and laughed.

"Looks delicious. Arigato", she commented. Sakura picked up her stainless steel fork and scooped up a piece of bacon. Quickly, she finished her breakfast. Sakura turned to Matsuri and smiled.

"Well, it was good. Thank the chef for me, okay?" she asked. Matsuri quickly bowed and nodded. As soon as she was told, she was off into the kitchen to tell the chef. Sakura shook her head the maid's obedience and delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then stood up and grabbed her purse. Sighing, she walked out of the kitchen and into the corridor. As if on queue, another maid ran up to her and gave her a coat.

"Will you be going outside, Sakura-hime? If you do, would you like this coat?" the maid asked politely. Sakura smiled at her and nodded.

"This one is fine", she replied. "Arigato"

The maid quickly bowed and smiled timidly.

"No need to thank me, Sakura-hime. I'm a maid. It's my job." Sakura laughed lightly and slipped her arms in the sleeves of her coat.

"Well I shall be going now", she stated. She walked towards the door where two butlers held the door for her. One of the butlers followed and held opened the door of the car. She stepped in gracefully and the butler closed the door, trying to make no loud sounds. He climbed into the car and swiftly turned his head towards Sakura.

"Where shall I drive you, hime-sama?" the butler politely asked. Sakura looked out the window and then buckled her seat belt.

"To the Konoha Mall, please. I'm meeting Ino-chan", she said happily. The butler nodded in understatement and turned on the engine.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached a large building. The butler quickly parked in front of the mall and got out of the car. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair before stepping out of the car. She gracefully walked towards the door of the mall. She turned her head, hearing the whispers of the other citizens.

"Isn't that Mrs.Uchiha?"

"It is, isn't?"

"Obviously! No one can mistake her for her pink hair!"

"She's so beautiful! And lucky! Married to THE Uchiha!"

"Hurry! Someone open the door for her"

Sakura smiled lightly as she saw a crowd of people ran to the door before her and open it. As she walked closer and closer, she bowed.

"Thank you so much", she said cheerfully. The people gasped and quickly bowed back.

Sakura walked pass them, her strawberry scent hitting their noses. After she left, the whispers started again.

"She's so nice!"

"She bowed to us! Why? She's so powerful and she still bows!"

"I wish I was her! I mean she's so perfect!"

Sakura shook her head at the gossip and walked towards an expensive café. She walked up to the host and smiled. The host looked at her in surprise.

"M-m-rs. Uchiha! What a pleasant surprise! Mrs.Nara is waiting for you in the high

room", the host stammered. "Please follow me."

He lead her to further into the café. The waiters turned their heads towards her. After realizing who it was, they quickly bowed as they passed by. Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement. They finally reached a rich, elegant room. Sitting at the beige couches was a platinum hair girl with blue violet eyes. Hearing the door open, her eyes widened in happiness. She quickly rushed to the door, grinning.

"FORHEAD-GIRL!!" she screamed at Sakura. "Finally! You take so long!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I didn't take that long! And please lower your voice! My ears are going to bleed soon!"

Ino rolled her eyes and glanced at the host, indicating that he should leave. The host straightened his back and bowed. In a second, he left. Sakura shook her head. "I hate it when people are so obedient!"

Ino grinned and went back to the couch. "Well you're married to THE Sasuke so obviously they'd listen to you!"

Sakura sighed and sat on the couch beside her. Grabbing a cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of them, she turned her head towards Ino.

"Well Ino-pig? What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked. Pretty soon, all of Ino's happiness disappeared from her eyes. She lowered her gaze onto the table and sighed.

"Ino-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her voice showing concern. Ino's lips quivered as she answered back.

"Sakura-chan. I don't think I can trust Shikamaru now." Ino whispered, tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. Sakura widened her eyes. Standing up, she walked over to the couch that Ino sat in. Wrapping her arms around her, she patted her back tocomfort her.

"Shh…it's going to be okay. Calm down Ino-pig. Doushite? Why cant's you trust him", Sakura asked calmly. "I mean, he's not that much of a lazy ass is he?" Ino hugged Sakura back and smiled softly.

"Well, he is, but I saw something yesterday", Ino whispered after her smile disappeared. Sakura dropped her arms and stared straight at Ino, giving her her full attention.

"What happened?" Sakura asked quietly. Ino trembled and inhaled, trying to calm herself. She stared at Sakura, her eyes full of angst and depression.

"I saw Shikamaru with another woman", she whispered, trying so hard to control her tears. Sakura looked down.

"Were they doing anything?" Sakura asked carefully. Ino couldn't hold her teas any longer. It was so fast. The tears that leaked out of her eyes. They just kept coming.

"S-s-a-kura. T-t-hey were…k-k-issing", she stammered, as she sobbed. Sakura widened her eyes horrified. Grabbing her purse, she searched through her bag. Taking out a tissue, she gave it to Ino who looked worse than before.

"Oh, Ino-chan. It's going to be okay. I'll make sure I'll ask Shikamaru about this. And then, I'll beat him up until he actually agrees to start working", Sakura stated with a hint of anger in her voice. Ino wiped her tears with the tissue and faked a smile.

"I thought he would be the perfect man. I guess even he has flaws", she mumbled. Sakura hugged her tightly.

"Ino-chan. Not every man is perfect. They might seem like it at first, but they more you're with them, the more you see their flaws", Sakura said quietly. "Don't worry. That lazy ass doesn't even deserve your love, anyways."

Ino sighed and took a deep breath. "I know. I know", she mumbled. "But I love him so much! Do you know how much it hurt to see that he actually was starting to like another girl?" Her voice cracked a bit, almost close to breaking into tears again.

Sakura's eyes softened at her best friend's confession. "Oh, Ino-chan. I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish I could just kill Shikamaru!" Sakura clenched her fist as she thought about that jerk. Ino looked up.

"Well, Sakura. You say there's no perfect man. What about your man?" Ino asked, softly. Sakura turned her head and gazed out of the window. The situation was replaced with an awkward silence. Ino practically thought that Sakura wouldn't answer, but suddenly Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke is not perfect. If you look at it, he has so many flaws. Outsiders probably wouldn't know, but if you're someone really close to him, you'd see it. He just hides them, but are easily found" Sakura answered, shaking her head. Ino smiled lightly and asked.

"What do you think that a man should have to make him perfect?" Ino asked quietly.

Sakura placed a finger on her chin, thinking hard.

"Hmmm…well, they'd just have to love with all their heart. No matter what circumstanced and love only me alone" Sakura replied, laughing. Ino shook her head.

"Sounds a bit greedy if you ask me. Then again, I'd want that from Shikamaru"

Sakura patted her friend's head. "Oh, it is greedy. But it's a hard promise. It's hard to keep a promise forever without actually breaking it. Especially loving someone forever because they're so many obstacles between it that practically makes it impossible to love only one person", Sakura stated, smiling.

* * *

Sakura gazed out of the window of the car. Her butler had just picked her up from the mall and now they were headed back home. Her emerald eyes filled with sadness as she thought about her best friend and how much she got hurt. Ino was obviously popular in high school with her amazing blond hair, but because of that, she was hurt so many times. There were betrayals, fights, broken hearts. Everything that could cause someone to want to end life. 

Ino obviously couldn't handle the emotional situations until Shikamaru came. He was her bodyguard, protector. Anything to describe someone who protects and helps someone. He was there when she got hurt and with his smart brain, he'd try and figure out who'd start it. At first, Ino and him were just really close friends. Pretty soon, Ino wanted him to protect her forever and he wanted to protect her more.

Because of this, they ended up together during college. It wasn't until later college when he proposed to her. Of course Shikamaru was smart, but not very smart when it comes to romance. They always had fights, but you could really see that they really love each other.

Sakura frowned. I mean, _loved_. She corrected herself. She was so angry at Shikamaru. At some point, they were really good friends. I mean, why not? They were both smart. Sakura just couldn't believe that Shikamaru would cheat on Ino. She tried to convince herself that it was just a misunderstanding, but it just seemed to good to be true. Sakura sighed. This was so confusing. One minute Shikamaru's telling Ino he loved her. The next minute he's cheating with some stupid slut.

Sakura rubbed her temples, calming herself. _Relax, relax, _Sakura told herself. The butler looked at the backview mirror.

"Hime-sama? Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Sakura looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm probably just tired", she replied encouragingly. He nodded in understatement and turned back his head on the road. They finally reached the mansion after a few minutes. Sakura stepped out of the car and slowly walked into the mansion. The maids and butlers greeted her respectfully and welcomed her back home. She smiled convincingly and gave her coat to one of the maids. Gracefully, she walked up to her study room and laid on the couch, inhaling the fresh Uchiha scent. The cold leather material relaxed her as she inhaled in and out.

Making a mental note to herself about visiting Shikamaru, she straightened herself and got up. Walking to her desk, she sighed in content that she had a day off from work. Turning on the computer, she spun herself on her chair as she waited for it to load. Quickly typing her password, she got to work, trying to finish a big work project that was due in a few months at work.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sighed. He had a long day, meeting clients at his company and helping the workers to straighten out. Sitting comfortably in his chair, he took a sip of his black coffee. A sudden loud knock was heard on the door. Sasuke growled and loudly placed his mug on the table. 

"This better be good", he barked. The door was burst open and a flash of orange came into the room.

"Teme! Guess what? Guess? GUESS? What the hell? It smells like freaking strong coffee in here!" a loud and ear-breaking voice yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well you just shut up, dobe. I have loads of work to do and what the hell do you want?" Sasuke mumbled emotionlessly. Naruto grinned stupidly and planted himself onto the chair in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Well, teme. I found this awesome club and there's loads of chicks in it. You wanna come?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke frowned and growled.

"You know I can't. Sakura will worry and what about Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Hinata? She won't care. She's too quiet to stop me anyways. And she's too shy and whenever I try and kiss her, we stop after like one second", Naruto stated angrily. Sasuke twitched.

"So…you're going to cheat on her?" Sasuke asked in amusement. Naruto grinned.

"Well…not exactly. Just replacing her with other women who actually know what to do in love situations", Naruto said, smirking. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're such a dobe. That's called cheating", Sasuke mumbled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?" Naruto asked confidently. "I rather kiss a stranger then having her not kiss me at all" NAruto placed his hand behind his head. "Besides, I think we might divorce."

Sasuke glanced at him. "Why?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I don't even know why I married her. I mean, her father doesn't even approve of me."

Sasuke turned his head to the computer, typing a few things onto his work. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Are you coming or not?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him emotionlessly.

"No", Sasuke replied. Naruto scoffed.

"Why not?" Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. "I'm not cheating on Sakura." He opened his drawer to grab a folder and flipped it open. Naruto slammed his hand onto the table.

"Aww, teme. You're such a goodie goodie to pretty Sakura", Naruto cooed. Sasuke growled and pushed his hand off his desk. Naruto sighed. _Bastard, _he thought to himself. Naruto walked towards the door of the office, going to leave.

"She'll find out and it'll hurt her."

Naruto grinned and turned around. "So? Just say you're at a meeting. I'm doing that. Come on, teme. Don't be a coward. I mean, Sakura is hot, but give these women other chances. I heard that Neji would be there."

Sasuke quickly glanced up from his work. "Neji? What about Tenten?"

Naruto shrugged. "All he said was that we'll make a bet. Whoever gets the most girls gets ten million dollars. Since me, Neji, and Shikamaru are going, the winner gets thirty million."

Sasuke gazed at the door, deep in thought. I mean, should he? He gets money and gets to kick his rivals ass. Forgetting the hurt he'll cause to Sakura, he smirked.

"You're on."

* * *

Sakura sighed. Taking her book, she quickly finished a bit more of the project, slowly sketching the plans and blueprints. Faintly, she heard the phone ring. The ringing stopped after it's first ring. A knock on the door was heard. Sakura turned her head. 

"Come in." Sakura called. The butler walked in and bowed in respect.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, hime-sama, but Sasuke-sama shall not be attending dinner tonight for he has a meeting" he informed. Sakura lowered her gaze on the computer in disappointment.

"Thank you. You may go now" Sakura ordered. The butler nodded and closed the door. Sakura stared at her paper, sighing. This never happened before. Sasuke practically never had a meeting after work. Didn't he even say that he wouldn't take any offers if he had to come home late? Sakura had this uneasy feeling in her stomach. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Taking a sip of cold water from her cup, she tried to smile. _There's a first for everything_, she convinced herself. But no matter how many times she told herself, the uneasy feeling was still in her stomach.

"Is it really a meeting? Or am I going to end up like Ino?" she whispered.

_Will his promise be broken? _

_One thing is for sure._

_Sasuke Uchiha is no perfect man._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well this is the first chapter to my story! It's mostly going to be Sakura's point of view because writing what Sasuke thinks is kind of hard especially when he at the club XD how do u like it so far? I'm sorry about the other story! I promise I'll work hard on this one. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue it! Arigato.**

**P.S: People will tend to hate the males in this story. Gomenesai for making them the bad guys, but once again, not every man is perfect! 3**

**Arina Nanami**


	2. Chapter 2: Scent

* * *

°**Behind her smile**°

**Disclaimer: Should be kind of obvious that I don't own Naruto .**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno, a beautiful pink-haired woman, has finally gotten her dream to come true. On one night, the Sasuke Uchiha had finally proposed to her, confessing to her about his feelings. After two happy years, he said that he had a meeting one night. Sakura waited all night, but he didn't come back until the next morning. She understood about his work, but why did he smell like smoke and beer? Why did he look someone who had just been drunk? Why did he have smell a bit like….perfume?**

**A/N: Feel free to slap me.**

**Hyuuga12 (first reviewer, that's why she's the best gives giant cookie)**

**XPandaGirlX**

**I love Hershey**

**CrystalHeart27**

**EyeoftheTiger**

**BlackBaka21**

**VWaterlily**

**Liljapangrl03**

**JooLee01**

**Arigato for the reviews! I really appreciated it! So here's another chapter! Enjoy! **

_Kawaii.Miyu.Chan- _Sakura's voice most likely her thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2- Scent **

_What's a promise?_

_I always ask myself this question._

_I even had to look in the dictionary._

_The definition said_

"_To assure somebody_

_that something will certainly_

_happen or be done"_

_I smiled at this definition._

_To assure._

_I'm sure that's assuring_

_Their definition was kind of_

_Different than mine._

_Of course lots of promises are made_

_But I'm talking about very_

_Important promises._

_My promises are different_

_Than anyone else's_

_Mine are serious._

_Far more serious than you think._

_It includes my life._

_I love Sasuke Uchiha_

_No matter what he does._

_He'll always be the one in my heart_

_No matter how much he hurts me_

_So I'm willing_

_To give my life_

_To him._

Sasuke snapped his phone shut after informing his butler that he wasn't coming home for dinner. He sighed. He hoped Sakura didn't suspect anything or else for sure, he was dead. He straightened his suit and walked out the company. He glanced at the faint pink sky, unconsciously smiling as he realized it kind of reminded him of Sakura's hair. He shook his head. If he thought about her, he'll start feeling guilty about going to the club. Did he love her? Of course he did, but this was just a too great opportunity to pass for beating Neji. Sasuke jerked his head when he heard a honk.

Naruto's head popped out the window of the long black limo, grinning. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stalked over to the limo. Naruto leaned over and opened the door.

"Glad to have you here, teme", Naruto commented. Sasuke scoffed and sat down on the seat, crossing his arms. Glancing around, he noticed that there was a woman with them who was clinging onto Shikamaru's arm. Realizations slowly flowed through his head and he watched the woman flirt with Shikamaru. _Guess Ino was given up too,_ he thought.

Shikamaru noticed Sasuke shaking his head in confusion and smirked.

" Well, Sasuke. I'd like you to meet Kin", Shikamaru introduced. Kin batted her eyelashes and giggled annoyingly.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun", she purred. Sasuke frowned and glared coldly at her.

"Hn", he replied. Turning his head, he glanced out the window, the club slowly coming into view. Neji smirked at Sasuke, clearing his throat.

"I know you're uncomfortable, but stop being a chicken, Uchiha. Who's cares about Sakura? She's not the boss of you. You're softening up", Neji stated. Sasuke whipped his head around, glaring at Neji.

"I'm _**not **_softening up! Fine, we'll see who gets the most girls!" Sasuke snarled. Neji smirked. He knew Sasuke was overreacting when it comes to Sakura especially betraying her. Neji mentally shook his head. Sasuke was getting to attached like he had with Tenten. When he started to realize it, he formed a plan with Shikamaru since they both started to lose their cool.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head. Sighing, he watched Sasuke's face calm and slowly went back to his emotionless face. The limo stopped in front of the club and the door was opened for them. The four hot men and the one woman clinging onto Shikamaru stepped out of the car. Sasuke inhaled, trying to push the guilt aside.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto yelled, jumping in excitement. All of them stepped into the club, the smell of drugs hitting them. Practically all the girls turned their head to their figures and squealed, rushing over to them.

"Gomen, Sakura", Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

Sakura poked her steak with her fork. She was slowly losing appetite. Normally, she and Sasuke would have fun conversations about each other's work, but now she sat alone at the long eating table. She sighed. She really hoped that Sasuke would come back soon. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 10:00 pm meaning an hour already passed. Chewing her lip, she perked up her ears so she knew when the door would open.

After a few minutes, her hope started to falter and pretty soon, she gave up. Sighing. She pushed her plate away from herself and stood up. Walking towards the stairs, she stopped when one of the maids called her by name.

"Sakura-hime! Dajibou desu ka? You didn't finish your dinner », she asked in concern. Sakura shook her head and smiled softly.

"Dajibou. I'm just not hungry. Tell the chefs I'm sorry for wasting the food", Sakura answered quietly. The maid gave her a look of concern before bowing and following her orders. Sakura carefully walked up the stairs, making her way towards Sasuke's and her bedroom. Frowning, she glanced at the clock. Half an hour had past and still no Sasuke. Taking out her cellphone from her purse, which was hanging on a chair, she dialed her husband's number. Reassuring herself that he'd pick up, she listened and waited.

* * *

Sasuke smirked and chucked down another cup of beer. Breathing hard, he turned to Neji.

"Well Hyuuga. How many girls so far?" he asked curiously. Neji raised his cup and scoffed.

"132 girls. What about you, Uchiha?"

"Loser. I got 150". Sasuke smirked when he saw a group of girls make their way towards him. "Regardless, I'm the winner".

Neji frowned as he watched the fangirls surround Sasuke. Rolling his eyes, he walked of to the dance floor and randomly graves a slut to dance with. Sasuke sort of grinned triumphantly as he wrapped his arms around two girls that were on each side of him. Sudeenly, he jerked his head when he noticed his cellphone vibrating in his jean pocket.

"Wait a second, ladies. Cellphone ringing", he growled sexily, withdrawing his arms. The girls moaned in annoyance.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Ignore it!" they cried in unison. Sasuke smirked at them and rewrapped his arms around their waists. The girls flushed and gazed lustfully at him. Placing their hands on his thighs, they leaned forward and licked his cheek. Sasuke groaned, ignoring his vibrating cellphone before grabbing the sluts and heatedly made out with them.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she listened to the ringing continuously. "Come on. Pick up!" she urged out loud.

…………_._

……

_..Click..._

……_._

"_You have reached Sasuke Uchiha.__ I can't reach the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep and it better be important."_

………_.._

……………_._

…_.Beep….._

Sakura smiled softly just listening to her husband's voice. Sighing, she hung up her cellphone. Dropping it on the bedside table, she grabbed her pajamas that her maids had laid out for her. Closing the bathroom door, she quickly grabbed her towel and hooked on the hook of the bathroom wall and undressed. Pulling out her bun, her cotton candy hair cascaded down to her back and she dipped her toes in the bathtub, checking if the water was hot enough. Stepping into the tub, she lowered herself into the water, relaxing her muscles. Scooping up the foamy bubbles in her hands, she smiled to herself, thinking how silly she looked. Blowing the bubbles, she leaned her head on the edge of the tub, letting all the thoughts of today's events sink into her mind.

She felt so bad for Ino. Sakura tried really hard to think of a plan to demand an explanation with Shikamaru.

_Wel,l maybe I can go to her house to check on him or follow him around to see what he really is up to. Then again, I have my project for work to finish. Arghhh. I don't even want to do it! Well, maybe I should call her later! Now about my problem. Well, I have none. At least I don't think so. Sasuke didn't show up for dinner and he hardly misses dinner with me. Then again, maybe I'm being to overprotective. Maybe the offer this time was too hard to resist. But, what if he's with another woman? Like what Shikamaru did. Wait. I can't say that! Sasuke said I was the only girl for him! I shouldn't assume something I don't know the facts about._

Sakura closed her eyes and placed her head between her knees.

_Should I asked Sasuke about the meeting after he comes home. But he'll just say he was at a meeting and tell me not to ask any further questions. Oh my gosh. I'm so scared. What if he is with another girl? What if he thinks I'm not hood enough or maybe he's tired of me? _

Sakura groaned into her skin and raised her head. Tears started to form around her eyes. Noticing this, she widened her eyes and slapped herself lightly.

_What the hell am I crying for?! I don't even know if I'm right or not! Oh my gosh. I'm just a baby, crying over something I just assume. Sakura. Calm down. Stop crying. Sasuke's not with another girl. He never lies to me. He loves you….i think. Arghh, dammit. Sasuke LOVES me. I know he doe….b-but…. What if he is with someone else? _

Sakura inhaled sharply and tried to calm her heart which was beating wildly.

_Well….if he does, I'll just have to….. I guess let him. I love him too much to make him unhappy. If he doesn't want me, then it's my fault anyways. Hmmm….well, then I guess I'll just have to try and keep loving him no matter what._

Sakura smiled softly to herself and nodded in agreement. Yup, that's what she'll do. She'll wait for him until he comes home….she'll keep loving him no matter what he thinks of her. She stared at her hands which were getting pruned. She grimaced.

_Great. Now I'm a shriveled woman__. _

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the tub. Wrapping a towel around her perfect body, she grabbed her hairdryer from the drawer and plugged it in. Ruffling her hair a little, she grabbed a comb from the makeup box. Clicking the power button of the hairdryer, she gently dried her hair, sighing in pure bliss at the warmth it created. Combing her cotton candy hair, she grabbed her pajamas that were on the counter. Putting down the comb, she dressed in her red silk nightwear and buttoned up the top. Slipping into her slippers, she headed toward the bed and crawled into it, Snuggling in the pillows, she wrapped the blankets tightly around herself. Trying not to let a tear escape from her eye, she managed to close her eyes and fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke entered in the mansion. He ignored the maids who were welcoming him back home. One maid ran up to him, trying to smile politely.

"Sasuke-sama. Would you like me to take that jacket for you?" she asked nicely.

"No", he replied coldly before making his way up the stairs. Silently, he made his way over to the master bedroom and quietly opened the door. Catching a glimpse of pink hair covered in blankets, he carefully made his way over to the bed. Smiling sadly, he gazed lovingly at the pink-haired beauty that was soundly asleep. His eyes softened slightly watching her inhale and exhale. Reaching out, he places a hand on her soft cheek and gently caressed it. Guilt started to build up in his stomach as he thought about how he was cheating on her. But his pride overcame it and so was his competition. Snatching his hand back, he walked over to the bathroom, placing his jacket on a chair before entering the room. Glancing at Sakura for one last time, he silently closed the bathroom door.

Sakura woke up by a soft click of a door. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up in bed. Hearing the shower running, her emerald eyes widened at the fact that Sasuke was home. Gradually, her eyes saddened remembering about her thoughts from before.

_Maybe he's not cheating on me, though. I should stop assuming things! I should trust him more. He is my husband._

Looking around the room, she saw his jacket hanging on the chair. Stepping out the bed, she tiptoed over to his jacket. Thinking of placing it in the room where the dirty laundry was placed, she hugged the jacket near herself. Suddenly, a scent filled her nose. The smell was excruciating. It was like……

_It's like __alcohol. _

She pressed her nose in his jacket, trying to inhale the smell. Pulling back, she scrunched up her nose.

_And like cigarettes, but there's one more thing in there. _

Taking one more sniff, she tried to recall the smell. Widening her eyes, she remembered what it smelled like.

_Perfume! But what the hell? How would he smell like perfume? I mean, I didn't hug him today only in the morning, but he wasn't wearing his jacket. Unless….._

Her emerald eyes started to surround with water as a thought hit her. Filling her head with thoughts about what Sasuke did while he was gone, she bit her lip trying not to cry.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" a deep voice softly asked. Gasping, Sakura turned around, dropping the jacket. Facing her was the man that carried this scent.

* * *

**A/N: Tehe yes I'm very lazy and very happy that I finished this chapter. Even my friend was slapping me cuz I never updated. Well sorry! It's almost my graduation so I had so much homework. And I still need to get a dress. pouts Oh, and I changed my pename if you noticed. I didn't really like the other one. Didn't even know why I chose it. pulls hair **

**ANWAYS, please read and review even if I didn't update as soon as I thought! LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Arina Nanami**


End file.
